News Flash
" | image = The_Backyardigans_News_Flash.png | number = Season 2, Episode 17 | code = 218 | airdate = August 31, 2007 (DVD) January 16, 2008 | snack = Corn fritters at Tyrone's house | genre = Motown | writer = Janice Burgess | director = Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = Into the Deep | previous = "Into the Deep" | next = "Catch That Butterfly"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Spaceman *W-I-O-Wa News Announcer (heard) *Tyrone's Mother (mentioned) "Proud, Motown-singing Farmers Pablo and Tyrone inadvertently set up an out-of-this-world encounter in their cornfield to get their prized corn crop on the news." ﻿Uniqua opens the front door of her house and comes outside, holding a microphone. She introduces herself to the viewer as Reporter Uniqua, the reporter for the news station known as W-I-O-Wa. She explains what her job is while singing the song "W-I-O-Wa". Afterwards, she tells the viewer that she would love to hear a news flash, which Uniqua explains is really big news, and she mentions the idea of a flying saucer landing in a cornfield. She tells the viewer that she is going to the W-I-O-Wa news headquarters to report the morning news. The backyard transforms into the dry landscape of Iowa as Uniqua enters a news building. She greets herself to Anchorwoman Tasha and Cameraman Austin. Austin records the morning news. A low-voiced announcer speaks as the introduction of the news channel is shown. The camera zooms out and shows that the previous scene was broadcast on the television owned by farmers Pablo and Tyrone. Tyrone and Pablo are sitting on their porch next to a very large cornfield. Pablo tells Tyrone that they could call W-I-O-Wa and tell them about their corn so every viewer would get a chance to see the farmers' crop. Tyrone agrees to the idea and picks up his phone. Meanwhile, at W-I-O-Wa News Headquarters, Austin is still filming Tasha and Uniqua. Uniqua tells the viewer how corn is growing fast this season in Iowa. Tyrone calls the station, as the reporter and anchorwoman realize that the call could be a newsflash (big news). Tyrone reports that corn is growing fast this season. Tasha replies "Oh, for goodness' sake... we know.", then Pablo grabs the phone and adds that it's the best crop they've ever had. Tasha tells them they know, and it's just not news. Uniqua returns to reporting and tells the channel's viewers that corn is green on the outside, and yellow on the inside. Pablo calls again and asks them if they know that corn is green on the outside and yellow on the outside. Uniqua and Tasha disagree because they just said that fact, and EVERYONE knows that fact.Tasha tells Pablo not to call back unless they have some "real" news. Still excited about the cornfield, the two farmers dance in it as they sing "Corn". Tyrone tells Pablo that he has a new plan: to decorate their cornfield to look like an alien spacecraft landed. They get to work. Tasha and Uniqua finish their news report, but then, the phone rings again. The farmers say that they have a really big newsflash for the team. The team get into there news van and race to the farm. Meanwhile, Tyrone and Pablo have finished their decorations. Uniqua and Austin stop at the driveway and exit their news van. They look at the corn decorations and believe that an alien flying saucer landed. They record it on film and rush back to the news station while singing "News Flash". Tyrone and Pablo are really proud and happy to see their corn on the news. The news team say that they expect more news soon, and the farmers quickly start working on more decorations for the team and then they call back to W-I-O-Wa to tell them the news. They believe that the flying saucer has landed. Austin says "maybe it's there right now." and Tasha suggests that they should take the news chopper. They fly over the corn field while the farmers are working on the decorations they spot the helicopter and hide behind corn stalks, the crew start to film from the chopper and see the new shapes made by the farmers. Tasha suggests they should land and talk to those farmers the others agree. Pablo and Tyrone rush to the porch as the news team arrives because they don't want them to know they were out in the field (which will ruin their plan). Uniqua asks Tyrone and Pablo if they saw the aliens land, but Tyrone and Pablo answers no. Uniqua is disappointed. So are the rest of the crew. Austin says that he wanted to film a flying saucer, Uniqua says she wanted to interview a real space man, Tasha says that she wanted to do another newsflash. Tyrone and Pablo immediately tell the crew to come back that night to catch a glimpse of the UFO. Uniqua and the others cheer up and agree. Pablo thinks that they might get caught, but Tyrone calms him down by telling him his plan. It becomes dark in Iowa, and the news crew arrives in there van and start to find a spaceship, they are scared by Pablo who was hiding behind some corn stalks he leads the crew to a large cardboard made spaceship covered in tin foil. Tyrone walks from behind the ship making sounds and dressed all in green, walks toward the crew who are excited to see a real space man. They rush over to Tyrone, but the tin-foil spaceship falls and they see that it is not real and the space man is not real too. Tyrone takes off his mask and revealed that is him. Pablo and Tyrone explain the whole story of how they wanted their corn on TV. Uniqua, Austin, and Tasha are very upset at them for tricking them. But suddenly, they're interrupted by a light coming from above. A loud deep voice yells "Greetings, earthlings!" from a small spaceship. The five gasp in amazement as a small cute green spaceman emerges from the flying saucer who cutely replies "Greetings, earthlings, I come in peace.". Uniqua interviews the spaceman as Austin films the interview. The spaceman says that he came to Earth because he's astonished by the farmer's corn and their decorations. He also calls it a Newsflash. The news crew sings the song "It's All News to Us". The spaceman's stomach growls and he leaves to get a snack. Tyrone invites the others over for corn fritters at his house. Iowa transforms back into the backyard. The characters enter Tyrone's house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and says, "News flash!" *Uniqua: Reporter Uniqua *Pablo: Farmer Pablo *Tyrone: Farmer Tyrone *Tasha: Anchorwoman Tasha *Austin: Cameraman Austin *"W-I-O-Wa" *"Corn" *"News Flash" *"It's All News to Us" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2